Love Will Thaw
by Little-Panda-24601
Summary: December 3, 2019- March 15, 2020
1. CoronationDay

"Princess Anna it's time wake up!" Said Kai

"For what?" Asked Anna

"For your sister's Coronation ma'am." Said Kai

"For my sister coronation." Anna then realise it's Her Sister's Coronation Day. "It's Coronation Day!" She squealed

The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]

What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

[Elsa]

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

[Elsa] But it's only for today

[Anna] It's only for today

[Elsa] It's agony to wait

[Anna] It's agony to wait

[Elsa] Tell the guards to open up the gate

[Anna] The gate

[Anna] For the first time in forever

[Elsa] Don't let them in, don't let them see

[Anna] I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

[Elsa] Be the good girl you always have to be

[Anna] A chance to change my lonely world

[Elsa] Conceal

[Anna] A chance to find true love

[Elsa] Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

[Anna]

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

Hans horse hits Anna and makes her fall in a boat.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Yelled Anna

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Asked Hans

"I'm fine." Said Anna

"Prince Hans Of The Southern Isle." Said Hans

"Princess Anna Of Arendelle." Said Anna

"I am sorry what happened and everything after that." Said Hans

"It's totally fine, but if it was my sister Elsa that would be different but it's just me." Said Anna

"Just You?" Said Hans

Anna nods her head and then she heard the Church Bells

"The Bells the Coronation I have to go now bye!" Said Anna

Hans wave back and his horse waved back too.

—————————————————————

THE CHURCH.

The crown is placed on Elsa's head. She slowly reaches the scepter and the Orb

"Your Majesty, the gloves." Said The Bishop

Elsa takes of the gloves, and takes the scepter and the orb in her hand...

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Said The Bishop

Everyone else repeated "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa puts the Orb and the Scepter back on the pillow. She picks up her gloves and puts them back on.

—————————————————————

THE GREAT HALL

Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced, gesturing towards his left.

Elsa kept her head high as she walked to the front of the ball and stood before the throne.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai called once more and gestured to the right.

There was a moment of silence where Anna was nowhere to be found before she came running in and stood at the bottom stair, joyfully waving at the crowd. Kai grabbed Anna by the shoulders and placed her next to Elsa.

"Oh, wait. Are you sure I should be-?" Anna stammered. "Oh, ok."

Anna sidestepped away from her big sister and fidgeting nervously. Elsa sighed knowing that her sister was nervous to be around her. Well, now was the time to change that. Elsa leaned over to initiate contact for the first time in 13 years.

"Hi." Elsa said, trying to sound as causal as possible.

"Hi? Who? Hi me?" Anna asked, utterly surprised.

Elsa nodded, trying not to be hurt by Anna's sarcastic tone.

Elsa never talked to her so Anna assumed that she, surely, must be speaking to someone else. She looked left to right to see if there was anyone else her sister could be speaking too but found no one. Anna's face changed from one of skepticism to one of excitement.

"Oh, um. Hi!" Anna said smiling, her tone softening.

"You look beautiful." Elsa offered.

It was true. Anna had grown into a beautiful young woman and her beautiful dress and graceful hairstyle only emphasized the changed that Elsa had been unable to witness as they grew. It left a small pang to realize how much time Elsa had missed.

"Thank you." Anna blushed. "You look beautifuller. No wait, more beautiful. I meant more beautiful."

Elsa stared at Anna blankly for a moment before giggling and blushing as well. Elsa was not used to any form of compliment, let alone a compliment from Anna.

"Thank you." Elsa responded. They fell into an awkward silence for a moment.

"So, this is a party?"

Elsa surveyed the hall.

There were at least 70 people in the ballroom and most of them were dancing. The rest were milling around by the food tables which had been lined up along the walls. There was music playing and people laughing but most of these people were twice Elsa and Anna's age. Maybe only a

handful were under 30.

"It's warmer than I thought it would be." Anna offered.

Elsa nodded. It was definitely warmer than Elsa was used to; almost uncomfortably so. Elsa longed to retreat to her room were her powers automatically lowered the temperature, but it was a once in a lifetime celebration so she forced herself to stay. Luckily, there was a wondrous smell wafting towards Elsa at the moment.

"What's that smell? Is it...?" She trailed off. Both sisters inhaled deeply.

"Chocolate!" They said in unison, giggling at the similar reactions.

Elsa felt lighter than she had in years. This was going better than she had expected. Anna looked like she was about to speak when a throaty cough alerted them to company. The girls turned to see a short, thin man with grey hair, an obvious toupee, and a very bushy mustache.

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weselton." Kai announced. The Duke bowed slightly.

"Queen Elsa, as your closest trade partner, please allow me to congratulate you on your coronation."

"Of course." Elsa nodded politely. She had heard of the Duke before. He was a shrewd business partner and a notorious hothead.

"May I offer you the pleasure of your first dance as Queen?" He asked,

holding his hand out to her.

Elsa hesitated and the Dukes eyebrows rose. Elsa knew she shouldn't refuse someone who was responsible for nearly half of Arendelle's trade, but she knew it was dangerous for her to be that close to anyone. Movement beside her gave Elsa an idea.

"Thank you. But I don't dance." Elsa started. "But my sister does."

Elsa gestured to her right and the Duke's gaze followed. Misunderstanding her sister's statement for a compliment, Anna laughed.

"Very well, lucky for you, Miss." The Duke threaded his arm through Anna's and begin to steer her towards the dance floor.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked confused.

Elsa gave Anna a guilty smirk as she was dragged away.

The music started and Anna began to dance slowly while the Duke essentially circled around her. Anna couldn't believe it; her sister sold her out just to avoid a dance with the Duke. It's not that Anna minded but it was just such a 'sister' thing to do. Anna felt herself smiling. Maybe things with Elsa were looking up.

"So, Princess, it's such a change to have the gates open." The Duke started,

trying to dip her.

It was odd for Anna to be dipped by someone shorter than her but the Duke managed it by bending her so far backwards, Anna swore her back was going to break.

"Such a shame they've been closed in the past. You wouldn't know the reason for that, would you?" He continued.

"Uh, no." Anna said slowly as e Duke pulled her back up.

"Ah, well. I really didn't expect you to." He shrugged, and twirled her before releasing her abruptly. "If you'll excuse me."

He left her unexpectedly and Anna was still twirling slightly.

"What was that?" Anna wondered.

She wasn't really sure how she felt about the Duke's last statement or his abrupt departure. Anna was still mulling it over as she joined her sister once more.

"So how was your dance?" Elsa asked guiltily. Anna laughed.

"Not what I expected." Anna answered. "But I'm having a great time! I wish it could always be like this!"

"Me too." Elsa agreed.

Anna's smile grew and Elsa immediately regretted her words. What if Anna thought this meant they would leave the gates open? Elsa decided she needed to make it clear that one night would not change anything.

"But it can't." Elsa told her. Anna's face dropped.

"But why not?" Anna pleaded, raising her hand to grab Elsa's arm.

Elsa's panic flared as she evaded her sister's touch.

"It just can't!" She snapped.

Anna drew back, hurt.

"Excuse me." Anna managed, turning from her sister and pushing through the crowd.

Anna should have realized that her sister wouldn't change. Elsa had spent 13 years not caring about Anna, some small talk tonight wasn't going to change that. Anna sniffled, fighting back tears until someone bumped into her, sending her flying. Someone grabbed her arm and kept her from falling flat on her face. Anna looked up to see Hans standing over her, concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Asked Hans

"I'm fine." Said Anna

There was a minute of silence until Anna broke the Silence

"Do you want a tour?" Asked Anna

"Sure." Said Hans

Anna and Hans wandered out of the ballroom and Hans marveled at seeing the Princess in the moonlight. She was one of the nicest people Hans had ever met and he was happy to be getting to know her better. Anna turned and smiled shyly at Hans and he noticed the white streak in her hair.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to it.

"Oh." Anna patted her hair nervously. "I was born with it. That strand just never seems to grow into any other color."

"I like it. It's unique." He offered genuinely.

"Thanks." Anna replied, blushing. "But you're never going to see anything if we stay here. Let's go!" Anna grabbed Han's hand and led him away.

Over the next 3 hours Anna showed Hans all of the spots she used to frequent as a child. In the gardens, Anna told Hans about Arendelle summers and how the unbearable heat was tempered by the breezes that came in from the fjord. In one of the watch towers, she told him about the northern lights that would dance around the mountains but could be seen from Arendelle on clear nights. Hans asked questions about her childhood and when Anna let slip that she used to talk to paintings, Hans decided to voice one of his conclusions.

"You spent a lot of time alone, didn't you?" He asked.

Anna's shoulders slumped and her smile vanished.

"I did." She admitted. "When I was younger, Elsa and I used to be really close. But then she suddenly stopped talking to me. Tonight has been the longest I've spent with her in over 13 years. Mama and Papa did their best to spent time with me but they always seemed to be working or with Elsa. Then they never returned from an oversea voyage and I've been alone ever since."

"I'm sorry." Hans said. "Would it make you feel better to say I know how you feel?"

Anna raised her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I have 12 older brothers." He started.

Anna's eyebrows rose in surprise. 13 children was a lot to handle. But Anna wasn't sure where he was going with this; it sounded wonderful to have all those playmates.

"It must have been crazy with all those brothers." Anna offered.

"It was. But it was also very lonely." He told her.

"You see while we are all sons of the King, many of us come from different mothers. Many of my brothers are well over 10 years older than me. By the time I was 10 many were married and living on their own or in the navy. There were really only 5 brothers who I grew up with. Growing up as the youngest son meant that my mother was the King's current lover. When that happened, the previous mistress must leave but all of the Princes stay. I was the only son by my mother so her presence meant that my brothers' mothers had been removed from the castle. Many of them hated me for it."

Anna was stunned. She knew that things ran differently in other kingdoms as everyone had different customs, but she couldn't imagine what Hans was describing to her.

"They hated you?" She repeated.

"3 of them pretended I was invisible for 2 years." He grimaced.

"What made them stop?" Anna wondered, thinking about Elsa and how she ignored Anna when they were younger.

"Our father took on another mistress and my mother was sent away." Hans told her softly.

"No!" Anna exclaimed. Hans nodded solemnly.

"I was 11 at the time and the King had found someone younger to occupy his time and by that time I was old enough to look after myself." He continued. "By that time my brothers figured that I had been tormented enough now that my mother was gone too. We never became close, the resentment was too much, but at least they would talk to me now and again."

"I'm sorry." Anna mumbled, truly saddened by his story.

Hans sighed. He had never revealed his childhood to anyone outside the royal family and it was difficult telling Anna about it now. But Hans knew from his childhood that his father never loved any of the women he had children with; they were just convenient. Yet, Hans had spent his lonely childhood reading in books above true love. As someone starved for affection, true love was something he had dreamed about. When he looked at Anna, he felt that maybe love was finally in his reach.

"It's alright." Hans gave a nervous chuckle. He was glancing nervously at Anna, worried that he had revealed too much. "Maybe we should get back to the party."

"Hans." Anna sighed, guessing at his abrupt change in direction that he was feeling uncomfortable.

"We don't have to go back to the party. But if you don't want to talk about this anymore, I understand. For what it's worth, I'm glad you told me."

"I'm glad too." He said, shuffling his feet slightly. "I've just never connected with anyone like this before. I don't know what possessed me to be so candid."

Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

I love crazy!

All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

But with you

But with you

I found my place

I see your face

And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

With you!

With you!

With you!

With you!

Love is an open door

I mean it's crazy

What?

We finish each other's

Sandwiches!

That's what I was gonna say!

I've never met someone

Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

You

And I

Were

Just

Meant to be!

Say goodbye

Say goodbye

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

With you!

With you!

With you!

With you!

Love is an open door

Can I say something crazy?

Will you marry me?

Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

THE GREAT HALL

"Excuse me sorry, oh there she is! Elsa Queen Elsa this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isle." Said Anna

"Your Majesty." Said Hans while Bowing

"It's wonderful to met you Hans." Said Elsa

"We would like your blessing for our marriage!" Said Anna

"Marriage!?!" Said Elsa Shocked

"Well, there's still a whole bunch of details we have to work out!" Anna continued, oblivious. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony."

"Days?" Elsa repeated, her hope fading.

"Maybe a bit longer, Anna. We will have to get word back to my family and then give them time to travel here for the ceremony."

The Southern Isles Prince said, grimacing as if he wasn't really happy about it.

"Of course, silly me!" Anna playfully swatted at Hans' arm. "We'll need that time to prepare the rooms for all 12 of your brothers. I mean, of course we have the room."

"12 brothers? Anna!" Elsa tried to interject, her panic rising.

"What?" Anna asked, not even looking at Elsa.

"Slow down! No one is getting married." Elsa told her.

"What?" Anna gasped, her focus on Elsa for the first time since the conversation began.

"Can I please speak with you? Alone?" Elsa said pointedly.

Anna's lip trembled and Hans tried to rub her arm soothingly.

"No!" Anna spat. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"

"Fine." Elsa raised her eyebrow at Anna's statement. "You cannot get married. You just met."

"You can if its true love!" Anna exclaimed, her anger rising.

"What do you know about true love, Anna?" Elsa sighed.

"More than you!" Anna snapped. "All you know how to do is shut people out!"

Elsa felt she was stabbed by her sister's words.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no." Said Elsa

"Your majesty, perhaps I can ease your-" Hans began. He hoped that confessing his love for her sister would help convince the queen that he was the right man but Elsa cut him off.

"No." She snapped, turning away from them. "I think it's time for you to go."

The couple stood stunned by this refusal as the queen passed by one of her attendants.

"The party is over." Elsa told him. "Close the gates."

"Yes, your majesty." The attendant answered.

"Elsa, no!" Anna rushed forward to grab her sister's left hand. Elsa jerked her hand away but Anna held tight, removing her glove.

"Give that back!" Elsa reached for the glove with her right hand but Anna stayed out of reach.

"Elsa, please! I can't continue like this. I can't go back to being shut up in this castle with no one besides you!" Anna spat.

"Then leave." Elsa told her, tears welling up in her eyes. "If you want to get away from here so badly, go! You can leave with your prince and run off to the Southern Isles to be married.

"What?" Anna whispered, not believing what Elsa was saying. "You hate me so much that you would rather have me leave than be happy?"

"I don't-" Elsa shook her head but Anna wasn't hearing it.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna shouted. "What could I have possibly done?"

Anna's little tirade was drawing the attention of everyone left in the hall. Elsa knew that this conversation was inappropriate to have in front of guests so she decided to discuss this later.

"Anna, that's enough." Elsa whispered, trying to tell her sister to calm down. "I will discuss this with you later."

Elsa turned away, trying to cover her ungloved hand which was currently frosted over. She needed to get her emotions under control, Elsa was angry and embarrassed and she could feel her control slipping.

"NO!" Anna shouted, her face red with anger. "I'm not letting you leave here so you can just ignore me! We are going to talk about this! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut everybody out?"

"That's ENOUGH!" Elsa roared.

Elsa let her hand sweep through the air

to emphasize her point but, too late, she realized that she had gestured with her ungloved hand. She felt the power leap from her finger tips and ice sprouted on the ground, forming a spiked barrier between the queen and her sister. Elsa drew her hand back, staring at her creation in horror. It took a moment for the crowd to react but once it did, the hall was full of gasps and screams.

"Witch!" A cold voice rang out.

Anna turned to see it was the Duke of Weselton who had spoken and was now calling two of his attendants and beginning to advance on her sister. Anna's anger vanished as she saw Elsa pressed up against the door, looking obviously terrified. Elsa opened the door and disappeared down the hall, the Duke and his men hot on her trail.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called but her sister wasn't listening. "Hans, come on!"

Anna ran around the large ice formation that had sprouted up from the floor and lead Hans to the courtyard were a crowd was formed. Anna gasped as she saw the large fountain had frozen solid and there was frost on the entryway where the Duke and his men were struggling to rise off of the floor.

"What happened?" Hans asked, helping the Duke up.

"That witch attacked me!" He roared, his face purple with anger.

"Elsa wouldn't do that!" Anna yelled, scanning the crowd.

Anna spotted Elsa's cape vanish around the corner and tore after her.

"Anna, wait!" Hans shouted, abandoning the Duke and following her.

Anna ran to the castle's outer wall which had a staircase that lead to the fjord. As she reached the top of the stairs, Elsa reached the water's edge.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called again.

"Anna look the fjord!" Said Hans

It was turning into ice when they came back it began to snow.

"That witch has cursed this land we must find her and kill her!" Said The Duke

"No you can't do that! Tonight was my fault I pushed her, Hans and I are going to bring her back to make this right." Said Anna

Anna comes back with winter clothes on and supplies for her and Hans.

"Lets go and bring my sister back." Said Anna


	2. TheNorthMountain

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothers me anyway

Elsa closes the doors and walks away from the Balcony

——————- ————- ————- ———-

"Where would she have gone to though?" Asked Anna

"I have no idea." Said Hans

"We need to bring her back to bring back summer though." Said Anna

"Oh I always dreamed of summer." Said Olaf

Anna and Hans looks down and sees Olaf.

"Hello!" Said Olaf

"Did Elsa made you?" Asked Anna

"She did, I can help you Anna." Said Olaf

"How did you know my name." Said Anna

"I don't know." Said Olaf

"Well lead us to her then." Said Anna

"Ok!" Said Olaf


	3. ConvincingElsa

"Do you see a ice palace?" Asked Olaf

"Is that where Elsa is?" Said Hans

"Yup!" Said Olaf

They continue to follow Olaf to the North Mountain.

"Here we are!" Said Olaf

"Wow." Said Hans

All of them walk on the ice stairs Elsa had made.

"You should stay here Hans." Said Anna

"Oh come on!" Said Hans

"Last time I introduced you to her she flipped." Said Anna

"Well I can't argue with you." Said Hans

"Bye Hans!" Said Olaf

"You too Olaf." Said Anna

"Ok!" Said Olaf

The doors open and Anna walks in.

"Elsa it's me your sister." Said Anna

"Anna?" Said Elsa

Anna sees Elsa with a different hair style and a different dress

"Wow you look different, and this place looks amazing." Said Anna

"Thank you I never knew what I was capable of." Said Elsa

"SIXTY!" Yelled Olaf

"What was that?" Said Elsa

"Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" Said Olaf

"Olaf?!?" Said Elsa

"You built me remember?" Said Olaf

"And you're alive?" Said Elsa

"Um. I think so." Said Olaf

"We were so close Elsa we can be that again." Said Anna

"No we can't you need to go." Said Elsa

"But I just got here." Said Anna

"I'm just trying to protect you." Said Elsa

You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together

You don't have to live in fear

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here

Anna,

Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

Yeah, but -

I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Actually we're not

What do you mean you're not?

I get the feeling you don't know

What do I not know?

Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow

What?

You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

Everywhere?

It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

Sure you can! I know you can!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

You don't have to be afraid

No escape from the storm inside of me!

We can work this out together

I can't control the curse!

We'll reverse the storm you've made

Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

Don't panic

There's so much fear!

We'll make the sun shine bright

You're not safe here!

We can face this thing together

Oh!

We can change this winter weather

AHHHHH...

And everything will be alright...

I CAN'T!

Ice went through Anna and it hit her heart.

"What have I done!" Said Elsa

"Anna are you alright?" Asked Hans

"I'm fine." Said Anna

"Why is here... it doesn't matter goodbye Anna." Said Elsa

"I'm not leaving without you." Said Anna

"Yes you are." Said Elsa

Elsa created a giant Snowman, the Giant Snowman was holding Olaf, Hans, and Anna

"Go away." It said

Anna and Hans landed next to a rock.

"Watch out!" Said Olaf

They ducked as Olaf's body hit the rock.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Said Anna

Anna was about to throw a snowball at the Snowman

"Woah woah Anna calm down!" Said Hans

Anna calmed down but she still threw the snowball at it. It felt it and got angry.

"Great now you made it mad, let's go!" Said Hans

Hans quick put Olaf back together and carries the Snowman. They go in the sleigh and disappear

——- ——- ——- ——- ——- ——- ——-

"Anna your hair is turning white!" Said Hans

"Does it look bad?" Asked Anna

"...No.." said Said Hans

"You hesitated." Said Olaf

"No I didn't, but I am bringing you back to Arendelle." Said Hans


	4. AuthorNote

**I am putting this on hold because of School, and Homework.**


	5. Kristoff

Kristoff was on his sleigh and saw a palace made out of ice

"C'mon Sven let's go to the north mountain." Said Kristoff

They make it to the north mountain and Kristoff saw a Gigantic Snowman. The Snowman almost crushed him until he talked to it.

"Don't hurt me please." Said Kristoff

"Hurt?" Said The Snowman

"Hurting will only make someone weak and it can kill someone you don't want to hurt anyone." Said Kristoff

The snowman went back to normal.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Kristoff

It shook it's head no

"I'll call you Marshmallow if it's alright with you." Said Kristoff

"Yes." Said Marshmallow

"May I go in?" Said Kristoff

Marshmallow nods his head and it opens the door for him.

"Thank you." Said Kristoff

"Who are you?" Asked Elsa

"My name is Kristoff I'm a Ice Harvester." Said Kristoff

"My name is Elsa and I'm the queen of Arendelle." Said Elsa

"You're the Queen?" Said Kristoff

Elsa nods her head

"How did you get past the snowman." Asked Elsa

"I told him that hurting someone can kill you you don't want to hurt anyone and then he went back to normal." Said Kristoff "Don't you want to come back to Arendelle?"

"I don't know."said Elsa

"I also heard the The Duke is planning to kill you." Said Kristoff

"You're not joking?" Said Elsa

"I am not joking." Said Kristoff

"I'll go with you." Said Elsa

They go outside and they both see marshmallow playing with Sven.

"Follow me." Said Kristoff

Elsa follows kristoff to his sleigh.

"I also need to tell you that I struck my sister in her heart with ice." Said Elsa

"I'll bring you to my family." Said Kristoff

"Who are your family?" Asked Elsa

"They are trolls, you also need some sleep." Said Kristoff "Sven come on we are leaving!" Said Kristoff...


	6. Trolls

Elsa got tried she laid her head on Kristoff's shoulder and went to sleep. Kristoff felt Elsa's head on his shoulder he face became red...

"Elsa wake up we are here." Said Kristoff

Elsa wakes up from her sleep.

"Follow me" said Kristoff "are you alright?"

"The last time I can here was when I struck Anna on the head that was a horrible memory." Said Elsa

"I can handle this." Said Kristoff

All of the trolls woke up and saw kristoff.

"Kristoff home!"said Bulda

"Where is Grand Pabbie?" Asked Kristoff

"I'm right here." Said Grand Pabbie

Kristoff come back with Elsa.

"It's good to see you again Queen Elsa." Said Grand Pabbie

There were whispers from the trolls and they became silence

"I Accidentally struck Anna in the heart and there are guards coming after me to kill me." Said Elsa

"The only why to thaw a heart is an act of true love, it can be someone sacrificing themselves or a true love kiss." Said Grand Pabbie

"Elsaaa!" Yelled Olaf

"Elsaa!" Yelled Olaf

"There you are I've been looking for you!" Said Olaf

"I can sense A bit of you in him Elsa." Said Grand Pabbie

"That's probably why I knew Anna, anyways I have to tell you something, Anna's hair is almost white, The Duke and two Arendelle guards are with him to kill you and take over the throne."said Olaf

"This is all my fault." Said Elsa

"It's not your fault Elsa you didn't mean any of this to happen, just think of something positive." Said Kristoff

Kristoff pulls Elsa into a hug and comforts her

"Don't worry we can do this together and I trust you too." Said Kristoff

"Be careful Elsa."said Grand Pabbie


	7. Chapter6

"I see Anna!" Said Olaf

"Kristoff stop the sleigh!" Said Elsa

Kristoff stops the sleigh and Elsa gets out and runs towards Anna.

"Anna why are you out here?!?" Asked Elsa

"I could ask you the same!" Spat Anna

"what is wrong with you?" Asked Elsa

"You froze my heart that's why!" Snapped Anna

"It was an accident!" Yelled Elsa

"Elsa! Calm down!" Said Kristoff

He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down

"Question who is this?" Asked Anna

"His name is Kristoff he is helping me." Said Elsa

Anna turned around and saw Hans running

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Said Hans panting

"I was going to see the trolls." Said Anna

"Actually we already went there and one of the Troll Grand Pabbie said that "The only why to thaw a heart is an act of true love, it can be someone sacrificing themselves or a true love kiss." Said Elsa

"You two have to kiss to make it work." Said Kristoff

"I've got you know MONSTER!" Yelled The Duke

The Duke raises his sword at Anna, before it could hit Anna Elsa puts Anna behind her The sword slashes her shoulder and her Stomach. Kristoff ran towards the sisters.

"Elsa are you okay?" Asked Kristoff

"I'm fine." Said Elsa

"I will finish her and I will rule Arendelle, the people will have a proper ruler and not a witch." Said The Duke

Elsa's vision started get blurry and she goes unconscious.

"Olaf talk to them." Said Kristoff

"Ok! Said Olaf

Olaf walks up to the Duke...

"Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" Said Olaf

The Duke Screams "Its Alvie! Go back to the castle!" Said The Duke

The Duke and the guards went back to the castle

"Kristoff take your sled and Elsa to the castle." Said Anna

"Umm... The Duke destroyed it." Said Hans

"Don't worry I can bring Elsa back while on Sven." Said Kristoff

Kristoff goes on Sven and then Anna gives Elsa to him.

"Sven bring us to the castle now!" Said Kristoff


	8. Arendelle

People saw Kristoff with an unconscious Elsa in his arms. People started to whisper, The guards see Kristoff with Elsa in his arms unconscious.

"It's the Queen open the gate!" Said One of Guard

The guards opens the gate and they let Kristoff in the castle.

"Sir what happened to the Queen!?!" Asked the guard

"The Duke was about to strike Princess Anna but the Queen stepped in front of her and the sword hit her." said Kristoff

"Take her to her bedroom I will lead you." Said Kai

Elsa's Torso was covered in bandages...

"Sir I have a message." Said Kai

"Thank you." Said Kristoff

Kai gives Kristoff the letter and he leaves the bedroom. Kristoff opens the letter, and Elsa wakes up and she sees Kristoff.

"Elsa you're awake!" Said Kristoff

"How long have I've been out?" Asked Elsa

"You've been out for hours." Said Kristoff "I got a letter from the trolls I won't be back for 11 days and The Duke broke my sled so..."

"I can buy you a new sled Kristoff." Said Elsa

"I'll see you when I come back." Said Kristoff

He kisses Elsa on the forehead and he leaves. Anna opens Elsa's bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Anna

"You have to ask me that?" Said Elsa

"Where did Kristoff go?"asked Anna

"He's going to be gone for 11 days." Said Elsa

"Have you figured out how to bring back summer?" Asked Hans

"I know! Think about love!" Said Olaf

Elsa brings back summer she lets Hans stay in Arendelle. The Duke and his Guards are arrested... 11 days have past Elsa was able to move around and the wound healed

THE TOWN

"Come on Elsa can we just go in the Town/Village please" said Anna

"Fine." Said Elsa

"Yay! Come on Hans!" Said Anna

"I'm coming Anna!" Said Hans

Elsa sees Kristoff with Sven selling ice to people. Kristoff sees Elsa in the town with Anna.

"Sven stay here." Said Kristoff

Kristoff runs to Elsa and he hugs her, Elsa Hugs him back. Elsa puts a Blindfold over Kristoff.

"What's this for?" Said Kristoff

"You'll see." Said Elsa

Elsa grabs Kristoff's Hand and guides him to his new sled. Kristoff ran into a pole.

"Pole." He said

"Sorry said Elsa

Elsa grabs his arm and takes off the blindfold.

"Wow." Said Kristoff

"I made Ice Master and Deliver, the sled also have a cup holder, do you like it?" Asked Elsa

"I love it!" Said Kristoff

Not knowing what Kristoff was about to do he pulls Elsa into a Kiss, Elsa was shocked by this. The Kiss last for 30 seconds.

"Lets head back to the castle." Said Elsa


	9. Epilouge

"Elsa where did you go?"said Anna

"I was showing Kristoff his new Sled that I bought him." Said Elsa

"Does he like it?" Asked Anna

"He loves it and I made him Ice Master and Deliver." Said Elsa

"Are we going to keep the gates open?" Asked Anna

"Yes, yes we are." Said Elsa

"Where is Olaf?" Asked Anna

"Right here melting." Said Olaf

Elsa gives Olaf a flurry so he wouldn't melt. The gates would never close and everyone was happy.

THE END!

December 3,2019- March 15,2020


End file.
